


How Right Tonight Might Be

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Thicker than Water [31]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was just ready, past ready, and didn’t think it was possible or probable to wait another moment. Except she laid there waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Right Tonight Might Be

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Sexual contact between teenagers takes place in this story. Some people don’t care and some do so I'm posting a warning. Both characters are teenagers though one is over the age of legal consent.
> 
> Author’s Note: This story takes place in the Thicker than Water universe where the BAU are kids and teens. The title comes from the Carly Simon song, Anticipation, which is a classic and oh so appropriate here.

  
**APRIL 1998**   


She looked at the clock next to her head; glaring red numbers told her it was 2:15am. The house was quiet. The only thing Emily could hear was the rain falling outside. Everyone was sound asleep except her. She had too much on her mind to sleep.

It was Saturday so Penelope and JJ got an extra hour to hang out. After they were in bed, Emily took a long, hot bath. She listened to cheesy love songs while writing in her journal. She patted her skin dry afterward, put on lotion, and then sprayed Love’s Baby Soft. Emily had no qualms about walking around her room in the nude. She was alone, and it made her feel free.

In her top drawer was something very special; she was almost afraid to put it on. But finally she pulled it out and held it in front of her as she looked in her full-length mirror. The mirror had been a gift from Erin…she said every woman needed one. So Emily slipped the satin nightgown over her head and looked at herself in the mirror. It was expensive, $75; from this boutique she loved called Christabelle in Georgetown.

She and Lindsay bought their senior prom dresses there last spring and got to know the owner, Natalie Carmichael. Even though she was only 15 at the time, Natalie gave Emily a part time job there folding, stocking, and doing the window displays. It was a lot of fun and made Emily feel like a grownup. She knew she wasn’t quite one yet but she was 16 now and another birthday was rapidly approaching. It was April, the family had lived in their new house close to a year, and everyone was content with their lives.

She and Jason had reached a whole new level in their relationship and as she lie in bed not sleeping, Emily couldn’t help but think about him. It was going to be so long before she could share his bed even though she shared his life. It was getting so difficult to wait. What were they waiting for exactly? Jason sometimes got philosophical about it and Emily did her best to listen. She was in love, in lust, and she wanted to express it.

She often felt like a ticking time bomb that would detonate at any moment. She and Lindsay spent their fair share of time talking about it and Emily knew she was driving her best friend nuts. Lindsay had no idea what the big deal was. It was just sex. No one expects the Spanish Inquisition, she would always say. When Emily tried to explain Jason’s POV, Lindsay just called him a lunatic.

Emily’s other friend, Coop, told her Jason was a nut. If he had a girlfriend like her then he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off her. He told Emily that he was OK with being used to make Jason see sense but that wasn’t her M.O. She was just ready, past ready, and didn’t think it was possible or probable to wait another moment. Except she laid there waiting.

Everyone was asleep and she was wide awake because she was horny. How was it possible for a girl to be so horny? She laughed to herself thinking how horrified her mother would be. Then she smiled remembering that Natalie told her it was perfectly normal and if someone told her different they were living in the Stone Age. She knew Jason was just as eager, their recent make out sessions often left them more frustrated than anything else.

They were doing that less and less these days in an effort to stay chaste. Emily thought it was pulling them apart instead of keeping them together. She was too afraid to bring it up. She didn’t want to lose him.

Sighing, she turned on her side and tried to forget about it. She was frustrated, so what, she was frustrated a lot. There was still one more day left in the weekend. She and Coop had plans to see The Big Lebowski for the third time tomorrow. They made a solemn promise not to say the lines aloud and annoy people around them. It was quickly becoming a favorite activity of the two teenagers.

Emily was eager to see City of Angels as well but she and Jason would see that on next Friday’s date night. The end of his second semester of college was coming soon so classes kept him pretty busy. They always made time for each other but Emily was grateful for her pals so she could still go out and do crazy teenage stuff. Lindsay, Coop, Jonny, and Zoë were awesome. She never thought she would ever have four friends in her life. They weren't all as close as she was to Lindsay but a little diversity was always a good thing.

And she was still awake…awake and thinking about Jason. She knew he was alone in bed tonight; she checked on Spencer before she settled down for the night. He was nine now and getting much better at sleeping on his own. Knowing Jason was close by was usually enough for him. Emily couldn’t identify because that was barely enough for her anymore.

She heard a creak and turned over in bed, her heart pounding in her chest. Someone was walking down the hall. It couldn’t be Penelope or JJ using the bathroom because they could walk in from their bedroom. It could be one of the boys and probably nothing to worry about but Emily was worried anyway. Then when she saw her doorknob turning she really freaked out.

She turned back on her side and pretended to be asleep. If it was a serial killer, who somehow managed to bypass the ridiculous alarm system Dave had set up in the house, she would take him by surprise and fight to the death. OK, she seriously needed to stop watching procedural shows. They were making her paranoid.

As the person crept into her room, she immediately recognized Jason’s scent. She still pretended to be asleep because she didn’t know what was going on. He was usually almost ridiculous about boundaries and rarely came into her room while she was asleep. That was his choice and something she was used to. She invaded his room all the time; he always playfully told her apparently it was a girlfriend right.

“Katya?” he sat down on the edge of the bed, put his hand on her shoulder, and bent to whisper. “Katya?”

“What's the matter?” she opened her unsleeping eyes and looked at him. “Is everything alright?”

“Can I sleep with you?” he asked.

“What?” she turned, sitting up on her elbows. He couldn’t have said what she thought he just said. Maybe she’d fallen asleep and was dreaming.

“Can I sleep with you?”

“Of course you can. Are you alright?”

“I just…” Jason didn’t finish the sentence as he went over to the other side of the bed and climbed in. “I couldn’t sleep; I've been lying awake for hours.”

“Me too.” she replied, giving a little smile.

“I just woke you.”

“No, I was pretending in case you were a serial killer. I was going for the element of surprise.”

“The alarm is on. No one’s getting in here without alerting us, the police, and possibly people as far away as Arlington, Virginia. It might be time for you to stop watching those crime shows with Morgan.”

“I was thinking the same thing.”

Jason wrapped his arms around her and they both lay back under the blanket. He’d never slept in her room before. He’d hung out, talked, kissed a little, but never slept. It was too close to Penelope and JJ, he told her that once. He knew the girls could be curious, nosy, and he didn’t want them playing a game of trying to find out what was going on behind the closed door.

Actually the door was never closed; neither was his when they were in there together. Jason and Emily never closed the kids out. Except now her bedroom door was closed and Jason was in her bed with his arms around her. She didn’t know what else to do except hold onto him too.

“You look so beautiful tonight, Katya.” Jason’s hands moved across the satin nightgown. It was new to him; he didn’t know she had things like that. How was he supposed to function knowing she had things like that?

“I bought it for you.” she replied.

“Mmm, you smell so good too.” brushing the strap aside, he bent to kiss her shoulder. “I tried so hard but I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

“What were you thinking about?”

Emily’s voice sounded so far away in her ears. She shivered as Jason slipped the nightgown down further. Soon it was around her waist; his hands cupping her breasts. They were trembling and Emily trembled more when he touched her. She closed her eyes. Was this really happening?

“You…” he kissed her collarbone. “You and me.”

“Really?”

“Mmm hmm.” He kissed her breast gently. Everything about his touch was gentle. Jason wanted her to feel good with him but also secure. Despite sometimes wanting to rip her clothes off, surely the product of being an 18 year old boy, he was always gentle. It took a lot of willpower but Jason found he had that by the pound. At least he did most of the time.

“What about you and me?” she asked.

She took the opportunity of his pondering to lift the tee shirt over his head. Jason pulled her close again, sighing when her breasts pressed against his chest. Whenever their skin touched it was like magic. He was still afraid of her body, her passion, but he was getting better. Jason wanted to make her feel good and she called to him like a siren song whenever they were close like this. He was no Casanova but when Emily was satisfied, so was he.

“I want you so much, Katya…I'm about to lose my mind.” He whispered breathlessly in her ear.

Emily wanted to say something but didn’t know what. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. They had been together now for almost two years and he’d never been so vocal about his wants. She tried to get him to be but thought it might be easier to teach a goldfish to read. Now he just said it, as simple as 12 words. Caressing his face, Emily gave him gentle kisses.

“I've been holding back since President’s Day.” She said between kisses. “I thought you were thinking that I was being too aggressive. I felt you were backing off so I did too. I didn’t want to push you.”

“You're good at being aggressive.” Jason smiled. He was touching her again and liking the way her body responded. He moved his body down some in the bed, couldn’t help slipping her hard nipple between his lips. It was the very first time and yet it felt like he’d done it a million times before. Their bodies were meant to be together.

“Oh, Jason.” She arched her back. What had come over him? Whatever it was Emily surely wouldn’t complain, but she was curious. She was turned on and curious. “Ohhh, I don’t want to tell you what I've been thinking about the past few days.”

Jason kissed up her body, ending his journey at her mouth. His kiss was deeper, more passionate, and Emily felt the difference. She knew he was lowering his inhibitions and letting her inside. The way he moaned when she ran her fingers through his raven ringlets made Emily shiver. Her whole body was on fire…he was so close he had to feel it.

“Tell me what you were thinking.” He said, pushing the nightgown down her hips.

Emily lifted slightly and soon it was moving down her legs. In his hands, Jason stroked the satin across his cheek. It was lovely but had nothing on Emily’s skin. All of her bare skin exposed to him for the first time and his for the asking. Jason spread her thighs, moving his body between them. What happened to his nerves?

For the past few sleepless nights, Jason’s stomach churned in a combination of anxiety and ache. He knew he couldn’t wait anymore; it was impossible. He thought Emily might want the same thing but he couldn’t exactly bring the subject up while passing the gravy. He had no idea what she was thinking, knew he was thinking too much, and Jason Gideon was slowly losing his mind. That wasn’t the best position to be in with finals coming.

“Most of the time it’s just like this.” Emily ran her hands over his naked back as he stroked her thighs. “Except we’re in the shower and it’s all slippery and wet. You always tell me how much you want me.”

“Oh my God,” he closed his eyes, practically whining as he grinded against her. “You really think about it like that?”

“You sweet, silly boy,” Emily kissed him. “Everyone has sexual fantasies and desires. Tell me what you think about.”

“I want…I just want you, Emily.” Jason could hardly get the words out. He thought of so many things; delicious things, sexy things, romantic things, and dirty things. He wasn’t sure he would ever be able to say them aloud. That was where they were different.

But that difference didn’t matter tonight. This wasn’t about fantasy, it was about reality. And the reality of the situation was his hunger for her only had one way to be sated. “Promise me nothing will change between us. If we make love tonight, promise me that nothing will change.”

“I’ll only love you more Jason Gideon; if that’s even possible. I’ll never love anyone but you.”

“Promise me.” he pushed against her and they both liked it.

“All the days of my life…I promise. Do you love me?”

“I love you more than I thought it was possible to ever love someone. It’s not just about a longing, which I surely feel; it’s everything. You are everything, Katya.”

She wanted to ask if he was sure. It wasn’t as if Emily ever doubted Jason’s love for her, she never would. She just worried that going all the way would send him further into his shell. If that happened, it would break her heart.

But it was hard to think rationally when he was touching her and kissing her. Her body was so ready, so ready to be with him…finally! Emily could feel how much Jason wanted it too. Once she freed him from his pajama pants, stroked him, there was no denying it.

“Oh God,” he lurched forward, groaning in her ear. “We need a condom.”

She almost rolled her eyes; it figured he wouldn’t have one. Emily reached into her nightstand for the box of Trojans. She remembered when she and Lindsay bought them. Ribbed for her pleasure…they couldn’t stop giggling. They giggled more when they came home, filled one with water, and checked it out.

Lindsay said they were the ones she always used. There might be a better brand but she was only endorsing these. Lindsay assured Emily that her first time would suck anyway. All that mattered was pregnancy protection; the fun stuff came much later. Emily said a silent prayer that her best friend was wrong about it sucking as Jason rolled the condom on.

She was tempted to take a little peek but didn’t want to make him nervous. She’d never seen it before. Touched it, yes, made him come, oh yeah, but had never seen it. That didn’t make a lot of sense but she wasn’t going to debate about it right now.

“Are you alright?” he asked, pushing her thighs further apart with one hand as he stroked her cheek. He knew he had to hurt her and that made him uncomfortable. Jason couldn’t believe his overwhelming need to have her nearly trumped that concern. He felt like an unchained animal, which was exhilarating and very scary.

Emily nodded, cupping his face and pulling him in for a kiss. She sucked in air as he pushed inside of her. She moved her hands down to grip his shoulders. It wasn’t painful; there was no need to remind him that she wasn’t a virgin. There was discomfort and she gasped.

“Ohhh God, Katya.” Jason moaned as he slid in as far as he could go. “Oh God,”

His lips trembled when he kissed her again. It felt so good he didn’t want to move. Jason read enough books to know he had to. He pulled away some and slid back in. He was amateur, awkward in his movements, but found a rhythm that made them both comfortable in a few minutes.

“Open your eyes.” he whispered, trying to keep his breath.

Emily opened her eyes and smiled. She couldn’t believe this was happening. She couldn’t believe it felt like this; a weird combination of fulfilling and uncomfortable. She wondered if it always would or if it was a nearly first time thing.

“I love you.” Jason murmured, lowering his body for a deep kiss. “I’ll love you forever.”

“I love you too.”

He was losing steam; the desire was nearly overwhelming. The little noises Emily made, sometimes moans and sometimes grunts, made him crazy. She was so hot and the way their bodies moved together was electric. Soon he was falling, hard and rapid, crying her name in the crook of her neck.

“Oh God, oh Katya, oh my God!”

Emily wrapped her arms around his back when he collapsed on her. Jason was breathing so hard, kissing her neck and breathlessly mumbling his love for her. She stroked his naked, sweaty skin and Jason thought the electricity would set him on fire. His whole body shook when he pulled out of her. Lying on his side, he wrapped himself around her and for a while they just lay in the quiet.

“Jace?”

“Yes?”

“I didn’t…”

“You didn’t? That’s bad, isn’t it?”

“Surely not for the first time; it’s not supposed to be perfect.”

“But…it was perfect for me.” he said, kissing her.

Emily turned slightly wearing a smile. Jason had confusion on his face but he was smiling too.

“What's that look about?” he asked.

“We both know how to make it perfect for me.” she took his hands, kissing his four fingers.

“That won't be uncomfortable after we…” Jason had trouble finishing the sentence. He couldn’t believe what they'd just done; he couldn’t believe how mind-blowing it was.

“I’ll make due.” Emily replied, moving his hand under the covers and between her thighs. “Make me feel good Jason. Make me feel what you feel.”

He turned away from her for a moment, surprising Emily. Cleaning himself up, he turned back and kissed her.

“C'mere.” Jason lay on his back and pulled Emily on top of him. She straddled him; his hand again moved between her thighs.

He was gentle with just his hand and soon Emily moaned and whimpered her satisfaction. He loved the way her lower body moved against his…it excited him all over again. His other hand stroked and squeezed her breast. That excited Emily even more. Jason never saw her so excited.

“Mmm, Jason, ohhh, mmm yeah.” she moved her hand down to cover his as his thumb stroked over and over her clit.

Emily bit down on her lip so she wouldn’t shout and wake the whole house. She shuddered against him as her orgasm moved through her.

“Ohhh yeah.” Emily relaxed her body on top of his. They kissed until she was breathless. “Wow. Wowie wow wow.”

“I was thinking the same thing.”

“Really? You were the thinking the exact same thing?”

“Yes I was. Wowie wow wow is my sentiment exactly.”

Covering her mouth so she wouldn’t laugh too loud, Emily lay on the mattress again. She and Jason were spooning, having recently discovered it was their favorite way to sleep together. Sleeping that way naked was even more phenomenal. She was suddenly exhausted and a content, sleepy smile was plastered on her face when Jason locked his fingers in hers and held on.

“Katya?” he kissed the nape of her neck.

“Hmm?”

“I wanted you too much to wait anymore. Some people might see that as wrong but…”

“What do I care about some people?” she asked.

“I just…” Jason sighed. “I know you’ve been through tough things. I wanted to be sure when we made love that it was safe and good for you.”

“Mmm, very good.” Emily grinned from ear to ear. “I'm kinda peeved though; I was looking forward to possessing you. You thwarted all my plans, Jason Gideon.”

“I like to think of it as keeping you on your toes.”

Emily laughed, turning in his arms. Jason kissed her nose when they were face to face.

“We made love tonight and it’s supposed to bring us closer, make us stronger. Don’t flake out on me, Jason, OK?”

“OK.” He nodded. “And I need to say this too. You know this isn’t something we should surrender to all the time. We still have responsibilities and boundaries that we should do our best to maintain regularly.”

“I understand. Second base is a very popular destination.” She smiled. “But it’s more than that Jason. Physical intimacy between us is so important to me. I don’t feel comfortable holding back my feelings for you and I never have. Seeing a healthy, loving relationship is important for our family. I know our roles aren’t conventional but they never really have been.”

“We’ll take it one day at a time.” Jason replied, tilting her chin upward to kiss her. “I think we’ll be fine as long as we always communicate. That’s what Dave told me.”

“If that’s what got him through life with Strauss for over a decade, we shouldn’t have a problem.”

Jason laughed and Emily kissed his laughter.

“Go to sleep; we don’t have much longer to hold on to each other.”

“Don’t you let go until you have to.” she said, turning over again.

Jason hoped he never had to. He surrendered tonight to his feelings and that was the most amazing feeling of all. It didn’t make him weak; it made him strong. He and Emily loved each other and they would for the rest of their lives.

After making love he was as sure of that as ever. Tonight was special, yes, but it was also another happy night in so many together. Jason didn’t think two people deserved happiness more. Even if they did, he planned to relish every moment of his.

***


End file.
